Hikari no Tamashi
by Yuri Muto
Summary: this is anime based I have never played the game. The first and only female sword warrior follow her story and see how she makes it through everyday life with a bunch of guys.
1. Chapter 1

Hikari no tamashi soul of light

chapter #1

by Yuri Muto

Even I was confused when I was given an actually body. Apparently blades who have not seen battle in many years were been given a body to fight once again. Any guy would like this reasoning, me on the other hand did not. It's not that I haven't seen battle before it's more that no one has ever used me for good only evil.

My name is Hikari no tamashi, and this is my story living a new life not as a sword but as a teenage female human. I woke to a strange room with two guys standing inside with me. Now don't get me wrong I thought one of them was cute however they scared me so a course I was going to scream at the top of my lungs.

"Not cute at all." one of the two guys said, after I had stopped screaming. He had black hair and ruby red eyes, he was wearing informal Japanese clothing. He wasn't cute, I could tell just by looking at him that he was very vane and put a lot of time into his looks. Now the other one from what I could tell was like me stick to the shadows.

"Kashuu, now is not a time to be making jokes." The other guy said. He was the one that I thought was pretty cute. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, he was wearing strange clothing. I was breathing deeply hoping to mask my voice like my last master did before been killed for fighting when no woman should fight.

"So what is your name?" The black haired guy asked.

"Hikari no tamashi." I said quietly, my voice was light and airy but it seemed these men are thick head as they were back in Edo period of Japan. Or I thought before a guy with red hair and also in strange clothing burst into the room.

"Kari." He said picking me up and spinning me around. My hair which was hidden with my hood was reviled. My secret had been brought to light by my idiot of an adopted big brother.

"Nii-san put me down." I said growling under my voice. He literally put me down and ended up going through the wall when I did a round house kick to his chest.

"Wow I have only ever seen one person do that and it was the former master of that cursed blade Yami no tamashi..." Another guy said. Okay so I now see why my former master had wanted to kill her whole clan but love for her father was the only thing that kept her from doing it.

"That's not my name. It had been my twin brother's name, my name is Hikari no tamashi." I said before storming off and heading for the beautiful cherry tree. Why did they all have to be here, not like it matters, after all I was a cursed blade than and I am now. I didn't realize that a storm had been moving in shortly after making me way to the cherry tree. It wasn't until I heard my name being called that I was scared and alone with no hope left to survive the storm. I was was terrified and for once I wanted my stupid big brother.

"Hikari where are you?" Several people called looking around for me. I would of said something but do to my fear of storms I literally could not say anything. It was than that I notice that some one had a light with them, taking my tachi out of it stealth. I quickly angled it just right to reflect the light on the ground below me. Thankful the one caring the light, notice and ran over towards me.

"Sayo be careful." a mono tone voice said.

"Big brother I think I found Hikari." a little boy with deep blue hair said. I heard cracking from above me. Looking up I notice that the branch above the little boy was about to come crashing down, I put my fear of storms aside and literally throw myself over him. I held my body up even if the branch hurt a lot where it fell but the kid was more important than my life, he still had a long life ahead of him.

"Can you claw out from under me?" I asked the young kid. He nodded his head before clawing out from under me and the heavy branch. I made sure that I could hold it up until he was out from under me. So once he was out from under me; I let my screaming muscle relax and fell under the weight of the branch.

"Sayo, Hikari are you two okay?" another mono tone voice asked, running over to us. I could just make out the boy nodding his head before he looked at me with fear lacing his big blue eyes. It reminded me of my former master's father, he had been a good man that expected respect form those around him. I remember that he was a brave man who loved his only child, his daughter.

"Hikari stay with us..." I could hear but everything was muffled so bad that I couldn't make anything out after that. However I was still awake, and although most people would pass out from the pain of having a branch nearly crush you. I could with stand it to the point of death, which no one would have been happy about. I notice my older brother's red hair, and I thought that he was going to yell at me for the most stupidest of reasons, but instead he just took my hand and help pull me out from under the branch. The guys however did not know that the branch had torn into the skin on my back, so when they pulled at my upper body it just caused more pain to running through my back.

"Kari what's wrong?" Nii-san asked after they stopped trying to rip anymore of my back up.

"You have to remove the branch." I whispered feeling the blood lost take affect. I wasn't sure if it was black spots dancing in my vision or people's shadows, now if only that annoying buzzing sound would go away so I could think straight. It was than that I notice a lot more people coming to help.

"Ookanehira, the storms getting too rough, we have to get back to the citadel..."Kashuu said over the now raging storm.

"Like hell; I have never left my men behind so I defiantly not leaving my baby sister." Nii-san said taking my hand, into his.

"Yamabushi take that side, and we'll get her out of here." A giant man said standing on my left side. While another man stood on my right side and they lifted the branch off of me. Nii-san quickly gathered me into his arms being very careful of the open wound on my back from where I had been hit after throwing my self over the kid.

"It's okay Kari. Everything is going to be okay." Nii-san said gentle. It sounded like he was trying to reassure me but I know he was really doing it for him self.

"Nii-san, it will take more than a branch to take me down. But How is Sayo, I don't see him. While I can't see much as it is." I said struggling to sit up in my brother's arms. Or that was until a pair of smaller hands took my left hand. I could just make out the deep blue hair that Sayo had.

"Iwatooshi, Yamabushi thank you for your help. Sayo are you okay?" Nii-san said lifting the small child also into his arms. It was than that I notice that the small boy was only a few inches shorter than me, and that my brother could carry each of us in one of his arms. As he walked by some of the people that had help search for me, it became clear that the Swords at the citadel was pretty much one big happy family, all having seen battle and been used to kill, but that does not make these people evil or bad. The Citadel was a second chance for a lot of us.

"I'm sorry Nii-san." I whispered softly into his shoulder.

"Everything is alright Kari, after all you are my everything." Nii-san said before placing Sayo on the ground before kicking off his shoes.

"Sayo you go with Souza and get a shower. You can come visit Hikari tomorrow okay." Nii-san said bringing me closer to his chest. I had literally gone numb from the blood lost, and so much pain. My vision was black and everything sounded far away. So when I was lied down on my back the massive amount of pain brought most of my senses back to me. I was in a large room laying on a white futon, however the pain was to much and I ended up rolling onto my side before emptying my already empty stomach. I felt someone pull my long thick brown hair out of the way so that it didn't fall into the mess.

"Kari it's okay you're going to be alright. Yagen know what will help." Nii-san said rubbing my upper back. I know he was trying to make me feel better but right now it wasn't he was only making it a worst, all of my muscle were tensed and even the lightest touch caused a lot of pain.

"Please stop, it hurts." I said in between dry heaves.

"I know baby girl but everything is going to be alright. I just need you to trust me and stay with me okay baby girl." Nii-san said helping me to lay down on my side. I don't know what happened after.


	2. Chapter 2

Hikari no Tamashi

chapter # 2

By Yuri Muto

When I woke up next I was still laying on my side but everything didn't hurt as much as last night. I could just tell the time from the shadows on the floor, it had to be about eleven or noon. That and there was a bowl of broth in front of me, with my brother talking to some other guys. I slowly pushed my self until I was sitting almost all the way up, but my back was to sore to even make it. If it hadn't been for Sayo and my brother helping me, I'm pretty sure that I would be in even greater pain.

"Kari I have to go on a mission. Will you be alright staying with Souza and Kousetsu while I am gone?" Nii-san said looking at me with worry filling his silver eyes.

"I will be fine Nii-san, or are you forgetting who your little sister is?" I asked smiling at him although I was in so much pain, I didn't want my big brother to worry about me while he is on a mission. I may have just gotten here yesterday but I know how dangerous missions can be. It helped that Sayo was going to be staying with me for the few hours while my brother was gone. I had wanted to make sure he was alright last night but that didn't happen because of the amount of blood lose I had suffered from after the branch had landed on my lower back. It wasn't until I notice the lavender sitting on our small table that it hit me that Sayo and his brothers had been very worried about me. I noticed other small gifts but most of them where cards that people had made. I was thinking about how I was going to thank everyone and also how to apologize for all the trouble I had caused last night.

"Hikari are you alright?" Someone asked carefully touching my shoulder, I turned to the person before stopping it was a guy with pinkish purple hair pulled into a bun with braids connected to it.

"Yeah I was just thinking." I said looking down into my lap, because of this I didn't see the look of pity he gave me.

"Oh my name is Souza, you already know Sayo, and this is our brother Kousetsu. It's nice to meet you Hikari." Souza said changing the subject as a way to cheer me up. I was surprised that anyone know who I actually was. I mean sure I am the younger adopt sister of Ookanehira but that all anyone knows. I mainly hide from people than actually interact with them. I was hiding behind my curtain of thick brown hair when I heard shouting coming from the distance. I could also hear people running all over trying to stop something(s). It wasn't until a tiger cub came charging in did I realize what was going on.

"I see what the issue is." I whispered before putting my fingers to my lips and whistled as loud as I could. Which in many cases was pretty loud to begin with. The three guys all blinked as the cubs came charging over to me before laying around me. The cubs were nice and warm and I felt comfortable until a young boy with white hair and freckles covering his nose came into the room.

"I'm so sorry about this. They are usually well behave." He said picking one of the cubs up.

"Hikari this is Gokotai. Gokotai this is the newest sword warrior Hikari no tamashi." Souza said introducing us to each other. Out of the five little tiger cubs only one wouldn't return to Gokotai's side, instead it wanted to stay next to me. I scratch behind the little guy's ears happy that I wasn't the only female here anymore. Or I think the cub is a girl I might be wrong thought.

"Hello Hikari, are you feeling better?" A kid with black hair and glasses asked coming into the room.

"I feel better than last night, and you must be Yagen." I said looking him right in the eye before I couldn't hold back the cough that had been itching at the back of my throat for the last fifteen minutes or so. I wasn't expecting the taste of Iron to overwhelm my sense of taste.

"Hikari are you okay?" Kousetsu asked holding me up by my shoulders, it hurt but I couldn't find the strength to hold my self up anymore.

"Kousetsu keep her sitting up I might of missed something last night when I was treating the wound from the branch." Yagen said taking something silver out of the black bag by his side. I actually ended up curling into a ball the more they had me sitting up. I was in so much pain that I actually wanted my real big brothers, but their blade had been missing for a long time. I however didn't know that they were here. So when Oodenta Mitsuyo and Sohayanotsurugi came running into the room I however couldn't think straight. Not that I could think straight if I wanted to, my brain wasn't getting enough oxygen to function right.

"Hikari..." Sohayanotsurugi said rushing to my side only for the cub to start growling at him, however Oodenta Mitsuyo was able to take Kousetsu's spot holding me up.

"Onii-san I'm scared." I whispered to weak from blood lost. I could feel my brother's hand on my back softly rubbing it trying to clam me down.

"I know Kari just rest don't talk okay." Sohayanotsurugi said helping me to lay on my side, I don't know how he got around the cub but he did. Or that was until I notice that the cub was next to me sensing everyone's worry at the sudden change in my condition. I coughed a few more times before finally my body started to shut down from the amount of pain that I was in.

"Rest for now my little light." Oodenta said before I fell into a deep sleep. I don't know why I finally was able to relax after my brothers came to my aid. When I woke up next I was laying on my back head raised so I was taking in more air, I remember hearing Oodenta say that stress was the cause of me coughing up copious amount of blood up. It also took a lot out of me so that I didn't have much strength and needed help just for simple things like taking a drink of water.

"Hey there Kari, how are you feeling?" Sohayanotsurugi asked coming into the room that I currently was sharing with Ookanehira, who was like a big brother to me because we were welded by the same clan. Hasebe couldn't believe that I was actually related to one of the five great swords of Japan. I know that Sohayanotsurugi was a copy, but that didn't mean anything to me, after all he was still my big brother.

"Still rather weak. I can move a like more today than yesterday but Oodenta doesn't want me to push my self." I said smiling up at my brother.

"While that's good but you better listen to Oodenta after all he does know the most about healing." Sohayanotsurugi said pushing some of my lose hair out of the way.

"I know Onii-chan, but I feel worthless because I can't help with chores. I want to do more than just sit here and sleep." I said before throwing my self into another one of my coughing fits. I could feel Sohayanotsurugi lift me up some more so that I was sitting up and getting more air into my lungs. It didn't help that Oodenta wasn't even coming near me out of fear that he might scare me away. After my coughing fit had passed and I was breathing regular and Sohayanotsurugi was happy about that he helped lay me back down, the way our oldest brother want me.

"While Ichigo needs a hand watching his younger siblings while we work out in the field today. Or you could read to some of the younger swords, that way you are doing something but you aren't putting that much stress on your healing body." Oodenta said standing in the door way, still scared of losing me.

"Oodenta good your here we need your help with Kashuu, after his last mission. He has literally stopped caring about his own welfare."Hasebe said running over to Onii-san.

"Onii-san isn't a people person but your in luck I am. Oodenta isn't the only sword out of our family that has a way with healing others." I said pushing myself into a sitting position. Oodenta didn't look happy about me pushing my self, but even he couldn't stop me when I get going. I know Kashuu is beating himself up over something very stupid but even I can't help but think that something might be wrong.

"Hikari are you sure that you can do this? If not I can always do it." Oodenta said putting his hands in front of him.

"This doesn't seem like a health problem but more along the line of self esteem issue." I said grabbing onto the wall to gain some form of balance. It wasn't until Sohayanotsurugi grabbed onto my right arm and let me use him similar to a crutch. Hasebe's look of complete confusing was funny enough for me to start laughing, Sohayanotsurugi however know that I was on a short period of time before I couldn't move anymore. I was still trying to build up strength and energy. The injury on my back was also taking up to much of my energy trying to just heal.

"Are you sure Hikari?" Hasebe asked moving out of our way. Sohayanotsurugi was taking me towards the dojo where Kashuu was practicing.

"Kashuu, let's spar." I said standing at my full height, holding a wooden blade out in front of me. Sohayanotsurugi was waiting out in the hall trying not to be over baring, that and he was blocking Oodenta from stopping me from doing something very stupid.

"Hikari are you sure?" Kashuu asked looking at me.

"Come at me, or are you a chicken?" I said trying my best to get into his head. I pulled my track jacket off of my shoulders, leaving me in not only bandages but also my tight tank top. I pulled the wooden blade closer to my body before dropping into a back stance. I was going into defense knowing that Kashuu was a lot stronger than I was. As a way to stop from falling I braced myself on my back leg and blocked his upper strike. I was able to use my size to my advantage, and slip under his guard and pinned him to the wall.

"Kashuu it would be better if you give up now. I am used to pushing my self past my breaking point but you need to stop before you hurt yourself begoned repair."I said pushing the wooden blade against his neck.

"I truly am worthless." Kashuu said sliding down the wall. I slid down next to him. To tried to stay on my feet anymore.

"And why do you think that?" I asked leaning on my arms.

"Because the master no longer send me out on missions. All I am good for is showing the new swords around." Kashuu said wrapping his arm around his knees.

"Let's see here you are not worthless. Kashuu don't you think the master choose you because they trust you the most." I said leaning my head on my knee. I don't know how much longer I can take being awake. My eyes were closing and I could just see a new hope in Kashuu's eyes.

"Hey Kashuu can you go get Sohayanotsurugi from out in the hallway?" I asked feeling the darkness creeping closer. I'm not sure if Kashuu understood why but he did get up and run out into the hallway. With in a few seconds Sohayanotsurugi and Oodenta entered the room.

"Hikari when I said not to push your self. I didn't mean for you to spar with Kashuu." Oodenta said pushing some of my lose hair out of my face.

"Come on Kari let's get you back to bed." Sohayanotsurugi said helping me to stand up. Kashuu was standing by the door holding my track jacket. Oodenta helped put me onto our brother's back which for the most part was easier than having me walk or even standing.

"Hikari, I don't even know what you were thinking but I do know that next time please don't pull a stunt like that again?" Kashuu asked laying my jacket over my shoulders. The little tiger cub that has been following me around non stop was sitting by the door. I just couldn't help but also laugh when Kashuu almost tripped over it.

"Keep a clear eye out on your surroundings Kashuu." I said laughing slight at him, but than again I ended up in another coughing fit.

"Okay I think that is enough for one day." Oodenta said rubbing my back lightly. I wrapped my arms around Sohayanotsurugi's neck, before laying my head down on his shoulder. I was tried and I couldn't help but fall into his warmth and stop my fight to stay awake. I could feel my limbs get even heavier.

"Good night Hikari." I heard Oodenta say as him and Sohayanotsurugi laid me down in my nice warm futon. I turned on my side and grabbed onto Oodenta's hand.

"Onii-san don't go." I said muffled, by my pillow and covers. I know I scared him by doing that but Sohayanotsurugi is with me all the time, I just wanted my oldest brother to stay with me for a little bit longer.

"Okay my little light, I'll stay for a bit longer." Oodenta said pushing my hair off of my face. I gripped his hand and didn't let him go. I just wanted not to lose my oldest brother. Just having him here with me was all that I could ask for. I can say that with my oldest brother with me I fell asleep so easily for the first time since my first night here. When I woke up later that afternoon, I found Oodenta was a sleep next to me on the floor a blanket thrown over him.

"Silly Onii-san you should get into a proper bed." I said pushing some of his hair out of his face. Sometimes I wondering why he thought I would be scared of him. He is my Onii-san after all and no matter what I will always love him.

"Hi Hikari, how are you feeling?" Gokotai asked coming into the room.

"I'm doing better, thank you for asking Gokotai. I was wondering who might of thrown the blanket over Oodenta?" I said sitting up for the first time with out any pain. I scratch behind the tiger cub's ears, he was laying on my lap peacefully. I kept scratching behind his ears trying to wake him up, which it never did look like however when I stopped scratching behind the cub's ears he literally rolled over and grabbed at my hand with all four of his paws.

"While ain't you a silly like thing?" I asked picking the cub up so that we were eye to eye. He actually put his paw onto my nose and purred at me.

"Ain't you just a cute little thing?" I said holding him close to my chest. I know that I was getting better and soon he would go back to living with his brothers. For a moment he looked sad, like he didn't want to leave me.

"Hikari I think the cub actually wants to stay with you." Oodenta said sitting up. I look down at the little fella before feeling a wet tongue wipe across my nose. I look at Gokotai to see if it was okay for the cub to stay with me. He was smiling and took the tiger cub from me before giving it one last hug.

"Now listen to Hikari and don't cause her any trouble." Gokotai said before putting the tiger cub back into my arms. The black ribbon around his neck changed colors to a simple sliver.

"Now to find you a name. How about Hana?" I said looking the cub in the eye when I notice the flowers engraved into the ribbon. I was happy when the cub placed it's paw onto my nose again.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said putting Hana down on the ground next to my futon and my oldest brother who had gone back to sleep. I yawned before curling up with Hana under my arm. After awhile I just fell asleep with Hana next to me thinking of nothing beside what could come out of the next day. It had been so long since I no longer felt pain and right now every thing was perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

Hikari no Tamashi

chapter #3

by Yuri Muto

When I woke up the next morning the sun was bright and I could feel the sight breeze coming in from opened window. I sat up and stretched my tense muscles. Hana was sleeping next to me and Oodenta, or that was until I got up and went to get a bath for the first time since coming to the citadel, I couldn't find the way around until Hana grabbed my track pants and pulled me in a different direction. In a few minutes I was sitting in the hot bath my hair pulled into a messy bun so that it doesn't get wet. Or that was until Hana pulled the ribbon I was using to keep my hair out of my way.

"Hana…" I said turning around only to see an old man with black hair longer on one side than the other. I had to think of where I had seen him before, or that was until I saw the crest on his back. Mizkazuki Munechika one of the five great swords of Japan.

"Oh I thought that I was the only one up at this hour." Mizkazuki Munechika said turning away from me. I sunk under the water a bit more so that he was couldn't see my nude body very well.

"I normal rise with the sun." I said moving behind a rock trying my hardest to hide from him.

"Oh is that true child. By the way who are you?" Mizkazuki Munechika said, stepping into the hot spring.

"Hikari No Tamashi." I said before ducking under the water to scared to stay above the water. I swam away from Mizkazuki Munechika and quickly grabbed my towel that Hana was holding in his mouth.

"Thank you Hana." I said wrapping my towel around my body before turning around to pick up my cub.

"Hikari isn't that one of Gokotai's tiger cubs?" Mizkazuki asked as I grabbed the second towel I had brought and wrapped my hair up in it. I looked over my shoulder at him and smile. I sat down on the edge of the hot spring, my feet sinking under the water.

"Yes Hana had been in Gokotai's care until last night when Hana won't go back with Gokotai. Gokotai actually gave the cub to me." I said scratching behind Hana's ears. While he laid beside my leg.

"While I have to get back before Oodenta and Sohayanotsurugi start to lose their mind." I said standing up and picking up Hana so that I could make my way back to my room and wake up my brothers. I was able to make it back to my room and get dressed before placing Hana onto Oodenta's chest with the order to wake him up. While Hana was trying to wake Oodenta, I started to wake Sohayanotsurugi up. I literally tried everything, until I just sat there thinking about any other way I could wake my older brothers, or that was until Hana's siblings came charging into the room and jumped all over my brothers. I looked over at Hana who have his tail switching back and forth executed to join his siblings.

"Go on Hana have fun." I said standing up just as Hana leaped at my legs. I sat back down and Hana quietly curled up in my lap, if I didn't know better I would of thought that Hana just wanted to play but as soon as I sat back down, I could feel the itch of a cough coming on.

"Hana sometimes you are more prospective than me." I said before the cough racked my wire thin frame.

"Are you sure you are okay, Hikari?" Yagen asked coming into the room, before sitting down next to me.

"While I'm better than I have been." I said leaning back on my arms watching as Gokotai tries to stop the four tiger cubs from jumping all over my brothers. I put Hana on the floor next to me before standing up.

"Come on Hana let's go get breakfast." I said which got Sohayanotsurugi up, best way to a man's brain is through his stomach, now if that was only true for Oodenta than maybe I could wake him up.

"Sohayanotsurugi how do you wake Oodenta up?" I asked looking down at our brother. Sohayanotsurugi stood up before cover int my ears, as if he didn't want me to hear this, but in truth it was just to protect my hearing. Because the next thing I know is Sohayanotsurugi yelling at our brother.

"Hey Oodenta get up time to start today's chores, and if you don't hurry than I'm going to let Kari spar again today." Sohayanotsurugi said and I was surprised when my oldest brother jumped to his feet and glared at Sohayanotsurugi who was currently standing in front of me.

"Sohayanotsurugi that is not funny and you know that. Hikari isn't ready to spar let alone be fighting anyone." Oodenta said pushing Sohayanotsurugi back which knocked me down.

"Hey that hurt." I said crossing my arms. Oodenta looked at me than looked at my spot where I had been sleeping earlier this morning.

"Hikari why are you up?" Oodenta asked, helping me to my feet.

"Simple I wanted a bath and you two were sleeping. You know I have been trying to get you two to wake up for the last half hour." I said looking up at him. I was not very please with them, and them couldn't, and them running away from me was enough to get the point across that I was not in the mood to mess with them. If it wasn't for the massive headache building behind me eye, and the day had started out so very good. Hana was pawing at my bare foot worried that something was going on with me.

"Sorry Hana my brothers dive me nuts at time." I said sitting down on the floor with him. I could feel the headache pounding behind my eyes and up into my temples, the simple solution was to close my eyes and lay back down but than again nothing about me is simple so I stood back up and headed for breakfast. Again I got turned around a few times and thanks to Hana I was able to find my way to the kitchen. I also found out that I was helping Shokudaikiri in the kitchen today as my hand in the chores. Which I was happy about, it allowed me to get out of my room and help in any way I could; I also love cooking, seeing as my former master was a master chief.

"Good morning Shokudaikiri." I said bouncing into the kitchen, I however was caught off guard when a dark skin male with black hair and gold eyes came out of the kitchen just as I was rounding the corner of the door frame. He was carrying several dishes in his hand we were both graced with luck today because the only that fell was my pendant from around my neck.

"Ookurikra, Hikari are you two okay?" Shokudaikiri said sticking his head out side of the kitchen. Which ended up scaring me and stumbling backwards before landing on my pendant. It didn't help that the pendant was made of glass which had been apart of my twin blade handle. I was luckily when it didn't break when it fell onto the floor, so when I fell on it I wasn't expecting for it to break and cut into my upper leg.

"I don't need any friends." the guy I almost ran into said before leaving. I glared at him before pulling the piece of glass out of the back of my upper leg. I stood up and started walking perfectly fine. I know that I was not bleeding seeing as it was only a paper cut from the dull edge of the piece of glass. Folding my hands over both pieces of glass, pressing them fully back together. I sealed them the same way that my former master sealed my brother away, with an ancient sealing technical that was more important than anything else. As long as I could reseal my pendent than my brother will never be able to break his seal.

"Hikari are you okay?" Shokudaikiri asked looking at me.

"I'm perfectly fine, it's nothing more than a paper cut." I said smiling up at him. I could see the doubt in his one good eye, but I know he wasn't going to push the subject.

"So what do you need me to do?"I asked happy to be up and going rather than laying down. It was around this time that my stomach made it's self known. I couldn't help but laugh at the wort timing ever, I wasn't expecting for Shokudaikiri to start laughing with me.

"While how about breakfast? Than we can get to work." He said, putting a bowl of rice in front of me.

"Thanks for the meal." I said before digging in to the bowl of rice. I never notice that Shokudaikiri and Hasebe were smiling as I ate. I can tell you this after some time people start to notice that I have never been a big eater. With the fact that on any good day I eat about one and a half meals, however that is mainly rice and veggies and if I am really hungry than some meat as well. After finishing the light meal I stood up so that I could get the dishes done. But I was stopped by Shokudaikiri and Hasebe leaning back on the counters just talking.

"Shokudaikiri, I'm worried with how sick Hikari was its not right that she eats so little amount of food. If anything she should be eating like all the other sword warriors, yes I know that she is a teenage girl but even that doesn't mean she can't eat..." Hasebe said, his back towards me. I was shocked to hear that he was worried about me, than again my brothers have been complaining for the last few days about my eating habits.

"Hasebe, I know but maybe there is something more to this than what we understand. Sure I would LOVE to see Hikari eating so much more than she already is, but I know not to push stuff like this. If she's not ready to eat bigger meals than I'll let it go for now. Oodenta said something about her former master being starved before her death. Currently my plan is to slowly add more to her diet as we go along." Shokudaikiri said looking at Hasebe. I slowly enter the room and the look of shocked on their faces was enough to break my already broken heart. I was heart broken because I had worried so many people; just because I can't eat very much.

"Hasebe, Shokudaikiri I'm sorry that I worried you with my eating habits, I didn't mean to. I just can't eat that much, when my former master died I was sealed with her last breath and her blood. She had been so weak from the lack of food that is still taking it's toll out on me." I said placing my rice bowl in the sink. I stood across from them and run my hand through my hair. This morning before I had tried to get my brothers up, I had thrown my hair into a messy ponytail.

"While meals are already made they just need to be cooked, almost all the dishes have been done and after that we are finish in here." Shokudaikiri said smiling at me. Understanding what he was saying I quickly rolled up my jacket sleeves and got to work on cleaning the rest of the dished, which took no time seeing as it was just my rice bowl and chopsticks.

"Come with me Hikari, let's get your hair fixed." Shokudaikiri said pushing me towards a different room. As he was pushing me he was telling me which way things were. I didn't want to tell him that it was just a waste of breath seeing as I have no sense of direction but before I know it I was sitting in front of a mirror with some sissy trying to untangle my hair. He had long light pink hair that was tied up in a small portion in the front.

"Hachisuka, do be careful. Hikari might be our new sword but she was able to defeat Kashuu." Hasebe said taking a step towards us but Hana growled at him as a warring to stay where he was. Hana was not happy that Hasebe thought that Hana was still under Gokotai's care.

"Don't feel to bad Hasebe he growls at both Oodenta and Sohayanotsurugi all the time, but than again Hana doesn't let many people near me out of protection for my own safety." I said petting Hana on his head, mainly scratching behind his ears like he loves.

"While if she had come to me this morning than it wouldn't be as hard to get the tangles out of her hair." Hachisuka said pulling yet another knot out of my head. The only thing keeping me there was the fact that I could watch my brothers spar. Oh how much I wanted to spar with them, but Oodenta said that I can't push my self anymore than I already have.

"So Hikari, what's you favorite color?" Hachisuka asked as if he was a girl and not me.

"Silver." I said petting Hana's head. My favorite color is really silver just something about it makes it seem timeless and pure. The whole time that Hachisuka was doing my hair I was watching my brothers spar, wishing that I could join them. After about fifteen minutes I felt the pulling on my hair stop.

"While your hair is all done Hikari." Hachisuka said holding up a mirror in front of me. My hair looked the same as ever, but than I notice that my hair was higher than it normal is. So when I pulled my hair over my shoulder I was surprise to find that my hair was pulled into a low braid tried with a plain silver ribbon and a star pin.

"Thank you Hachisuka." I said turning around and giving him a hug. This was the first time that some one other than Sohayanotsurugi did my hair which after he did my hair it was a worst mess than when he started. So I was surprised that when Hachisuka did my hair it actually still looked like my hair and not a mess of knots and tangles. Heck I can't even tame my own hair, my former master was the same way she rather put her hair up any way if it got it out of her way.

"Y-your welcome Hikari. If you need any help please don't hesitate to come find me." Hachisuka said wrapping his arms around my waste. I was smiling happily that someone was willing to help me learn how to tame my wild mane of hair.

"Why don't you show to your brothers that you can do anything you put your mind too." Hachisuka said looking at me with a glint of pride in his eyes. I jumped off of the pouch, and jumped into my brother's sparing match. I often carry a short blade on me for quick attacks, so before my brothers could figure out what I was planning to do they had lost their blade to me.

"Hikari what are you doing?" Oodenta asked as Sohayanotsurugi attacked me. Dodge his downward strict, with a roll to my right. I slipped under his left side before disarming him. I held my blade to his neck before he raised his hands in surrender, but that was when Oodenta stepped in and tried to disarm me. I closed my eyes and used my speed to disarm him also.

"Give up Oodenta, I have just as much power as you do." I said staring him right in the eye. If it wasn't for the fact that I was paying more attention to my oldest brother, than too those around me. It wasn't until an unknown sword dropped from the roof on top of me, literally on top of me. I saw the crystal around his neck spill out from under his shirt. I pushed him off of me and dropped into a fighting stances.

"Yami."

"Hikari." we said at the same time before charging at each other. I wasn't going to let my twin live if I had anything to say about it. However Oodenta and Sohayanotsurugi had a different plan. So while Oodenta picked Yami up, Sohayanotsurugi did the same with me.

"Okay that's enough from you two. You two are twins and should treat each other as such." Oodenta said walking towards the crowd that had gather to watch the sparing match. I could see Sayo watch his eyes big and bright with awe.

"You two can..." Yami started before looking at me.

"Put us down." I finished while kicking my feet at Sohayanotsurugi non stop. My brothers know I hated to be picked up, even if I hated Yami with my last breath, was making it hard for me to glare at my twin.

"Not going to happen you two. If we let go than you two will start a full fledged battle and frankly we just got you health again Hikari. Yami stop being a brat, Hikari stop acting up." Oodenta said. I could see the vain popping out of his forehead. I know than to shut the heck up and not say another word. Yami however did not and was just making Oodenta anger, it wasn't until Shokudaikiri took each of us from our brothers, did I know we were in trouble. Hasebe wasn't happy that Yami had ran off in the direction of his crystal while I was having a sparing match with my other two brothers. And Shokudaikiri was anger with me because he had spent the last hour and half digging through clothes trying to find something that would fit me better.

"So you two are twins?" Hasebe asked looking over Shokudaikiri's shoulder at the two of us. We looked at each other before looking the other way. I know I would never forgive Yami from the crimes he had committed the worst being the murder of my former master.

"Nope." We said at the same time. It was than that I heard that faint little voice in the back of my head say something.

' _I see that Kari still hasn't forgiven me for a crime I didn't committee._ ' Yami thoughts were reaching me.

' _Prove to me that you didn't kill my former master Yami no tamashi._ ' I though back looking him right in the eyes.

"Simple Hikari if I had killed your former master don't you think I would have been broken for that crime." Yami said out loud this time. Takahashi Yuri, was the next head of her clan however she was killed by her cousin Takahashi Asuka who was the only other candidate for head of the clan. He had taken my twin and slain everyone in their clan. Or that is what I believed until now.

"Takahashi Yuri was slain by her own cousin Takahashi Asuka. She was the last one to be slain, because I was sealed with my former master's last breath." I said looking Yami right in the eye as he told me everything, the whole time not once did I detect that he was lying to me. I reached my hand out for his and he under stood what I was doing and took mine. It was than that Shokudaikiri put the two of down on our feet. I tackle Yami to the ground just like our former master and her cousin, used to when they had been kids and they actually liked each other.

"Oh come on you two no more fighting." Kashuu said looking at us.

"Their not fighting they are playing. Kashuu you have to remember that Yami and Hikari had both been sealed after the Takahashi clan had been wiped out. Yami by the last clan head and Hikari by Takahashi Yuri, she would have been the next clan head if her cousin Takahashi Asuka. He was killed right after Kari had been sealed."Oodenta said standing off to the side. I finally felt like I was no longer missing something. I was laughing so that was a good thing it was around this time that Yamanbagiri came over with a mission list.

"Hasebe we have a mission. Captain this time is Hikari no Tamashi. The team condensate of Yami no Tamashi, Kashuu Kiyomitsu and myself."Yamanbagiri said looking at me. He never once took his bright blue eyes off of me and I could tell just from the way that Yami got in front of me that he did not like Yamanbagiri one bit. It wasn't until I smacked him upside his head did he get it through his thick skull that I did not need his protection.

"We leave in fifteen minutes." Yamanbagiri said before turning on his heels and leaving. I looked at my stupid twin before leaving myself, so that I could get ready for my first mission in general. I was having a hard time getting my lace up top to tie in the back until I felt someone take the cords from me.

"Thank you Onii-san." I said looking over my shoulder at him. I could feel more than one set of eyes on me. So when I looked it didn't surprise me that Yami and Sohayanotsurugi standing in the door way. I knew than that my family was all back together again.

"Ah there are our set of twins." Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki said taking a photo of us as we enter the court yard. I literally had to hold Yami back from slicing up the camera. I also got to smack Mutsunokami upside the back of his head.

"Next time a warring would be nice, also your luckily that I am able to hold my twin brother back other wise you would of lost your camera." I said walking past Mutsunokami while dragging my twin behind me. The fact that not only am I the younger sister to one of the five great swords of Japan, I happen to be just as strong and twice as deadly.

"Kari why are you dragging you twin brother around like a dirty sheet." Kasen Kenesada asked looking at me. I hauled my twin to his feet before jumping down off the veranda.

"Simple Yami wants to slice Mutsunokami and his camera." I said in a matter of fact tone of voice. I joined the others in front of the bells to hear where and when we were going for our mission.

"You will be going to the battle of Okehazama in the year 1560. Hikari as captain your job is to make sure that everyone gets home safe and sound. Seeing as this is both your and Yami's first mission the master have made these for you. They are protection charms, if anyone is hurt retreat." Hasebe said tossing each of us a little pocket. Mine was a soft silver like my top and Yami's was a deep gray like his battle gear.

"Come on you two I'll show you how to work the thing that let's us go back in time." Kashuu said smiling at us. I gave a quick wave good bye to my older brothers, before joining everyone else.

"What ever you do don't lose the clocks they are your only back to the citadel."Kashuu said, before hitting the big red button. At first it felt weird to travel back in time, but the instance we arrive, I could smell the blood lust coming from sixty Km away. And they were closing in fast. ' _Yami towards your three o'clock.'_ I thought rolling towards my right while my brother rolled to the left. We were luckily because not even three seconds later two arrows landed right where we had been standing. I pulled out my blade holding it in the opposite way of Yami's. Mine was level with the ground while Yami's was slanted towards the ground. Standing back to back we were able to both defend for the other and fight for ourselves. Or that was until I chased after one of the larger brutes, but I should of known it was a trap. So before I know it I was surrounded by the brutes on all sides. I changed the grip I had on my sword and easily sliced through them.

"I am not someone that you can easily trap." I said pushing a bit of fallen hair out of my way. I did not see the brute hiding in the trees until I heard the rustling behind me, but it was already too late for me, the brute sliced through the armor across my chest. However it wasn't expecting me to slice through it when I saw what it had done to my top. By the time that I had killed it, there was even more rustling behind me which I throw my short blade at. I wasn't expecting to hear a 'yep'. When I looked around the bush I saw a boy with big blue eyes and black hair pulled up into a high pony tail.

"Yamatonokami Yausada." Kashuu said looking at him. I was confused until I notice that the boy was carrying the same clock thingy as the rest of us.

"Kashuu, Yamanbagiri." This Yamatonokami Yausada said, smiling, I guessed that he was a comrade of ours but something about this guy seemed off like he was fake. I walked up to him and tried to pull the knife out of the tree but the one thing about being short that drives me crazy is that I couldn't reach anything up high. Or that was until Yami gave me a lift on his shoulders which at first was weird but it made reaching my short blade much easier.

"Yamatonokami, this is Hikari and Yami. Hikari and Yami this is another one of Okita Souji swords." Kashuu said.

"Hikari no Tamashi." I said bowing my head towards him

"And I am Yami no Tamashi. How do you do?" My twin brother said also bowing his head.

"It's a nice to meet you both." Yausada said bowing his head also in respect. I was still weary around this guy, showing up after a battle with no wounds at all, nothing lined up. Or that was until Yamanbagiri jumped in front of me and protected me from Yausada's blade coming down right onto my shoulder in a down ward slice. That was before another Yausada jumped down and slice through the first on, this one had cuts and bruises litter his arms and face. I pulled my blade out of my sheathed and was going to run this Yausada through when Yamanbagiri stopped me and hit Yausada. I was surprised when the Yausada in front of me started to act like a little kid.

"Hikari it's fine this is the real Yamatonokami if he's hit or hurt he starts to act like a little kid." Kashuu said. I however was not listening to Kashuu because Yamanbagiri had almost fallen right on top of me. If it wasn't for Yami catching him just as he fell forward.

"I thought you hated Yamanbagiri?" I asked looking at Yami not even listening to the other two swords as they inquired what Yamanbagiri condition was. I was hiding my own worry for Yamanbagiri, he was losing a lot of blood and to tell the truth he already pale compaction was paling for to fast.

"He saved you, I can't hate someone that does that. See how annoying you are, that and Oodenta would have my hide if I let anything happen to you." Yami said in a matter of fact type of voice. I wanted to smack my twin so badly but I kept my temper in line, and that is not easy. My former master had been the same way it was the reason that she would have been the next head of the clan, seeing as she could take her cousin Asuka at the age of five and he had been nearing his fifteenth year. At death Yuri had only been fourteen, and already welding something dangerous.

"You know Yami sometimes I just want to hit you." I said after five minutes of walking it was than that I notice something it felt like Yamanbagiri's energy, but stronger. I don't get me wrong or anything, I already know that Yamanbagiri was a copy. I never listen when my gut was telling me it was a trap before. But I know it was Yamanbagiri when I was picking up the broken rusty blade. It had been through so much that it soul was crying out in pain. The blade was begging for death and entirely rest. I slipped the blade into the sheath that Yamanbagiri kept his sword before seeing this bright golden light. As the light die a spirit form of Yamanbagiri showed up.

"Thank you young one. You have rejoined the two halves that make us a whole. Protect your Yamanbagiri sweet little light." the ghost said before floating away. I looked at Yami to see that he had his mouth wide open and a look of disbelieving what we had just seen.

"We never say anything to anyone?" Yami said taking my hand as I click our time thingy. I wasn't surprised when Oodenta stood up from where he was waiting, he looked worried but I could also see the look of relief spread over his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter #4 two makes one._**

Yami was going to drive me insane if he didn't stop following me everywhere I went. He even followed me to the baths, luckily Hana was there to always stop him. Sometimes, it feels like he is up to something but than again I can pretty much read his mind when ever I want to, although he has complained to Oodenta about me reading his mind through our link. I always counter with he does the same thing to me. Usually our nights end with me and Yami fighting or one of us storming out of the room to spar with Kashuu.

Usually I end up falling a sleep in the hallway out side of our room, or stay up all night sparing with Kashuu. And most days I am sitting next to Yamanbagiri's bed side waiting for him to walk up. It had been two weeks and the only reason he was still alive was do to modern medicine. I wanted to be there when he first wake up to say thank you. He didn't have to throw himself in front of me but he did and that means the world to me.

However this past couple of weeks has been different I am being followed by my twin brother to the point that I've nearly sliced him to pieces if it wasn't for the fact that everyone was trying to keep me from killing my twin than I might have notice the look of complete concern on all of my brothers' faces. I didn't notice that I had been skipping more meals every day. But I just couldn't bring my self to eat anything. That's actually is where I am right now, and this is not a good thing. I went from eating one and a half meals to none at all and it was starting to take a toll on my body.

Combine the lack of sleep with not eating and I was pretty much at deaths door step, but I was a lot more stubborn than my brothers give me credit for. So like ever day I sit with Yamanbagiri hoping that he might wake up soon, I don't know if it's due to the real blade joining with the copy or that he lost to much blood. But I was starting to worry, if he didn't wake up soon than he might just die.

"Yamanbagiri you missed it yesterday I took Yamabushi out in a match of pure strength, Oodenta tried warring him that he wouldn't win against me. It was really cool throwing him out of the ring while everyone was watching the cherry blossoms. You know Yamanbagiri this is the first time that I ever got to see the cherry blossoms, where my former master lived there were no cherry trees, but I want to see them with you as my friend. I know that you have a habit of putting yourself down by thinking you can't do anything. But if it hadn't been for you than our roles would've been switched." I said, before taking his hand in mine. I was surprise that we had the same sized hands but than again he was also a teenager. We both were still growing, than again we were swords we couldn't grow anymore. I rubbed at my wrist again before taking the weights on both of my wrist, for some reason, my skin was rubbed raw and it hurt just to bend my wrist in any angle.

"I have to go Yamanbagiri so I'll see you later. Hana going to stay with you tonight so that someone is here if you wake up." I said putting the heavy weights back on my wrist and leaving the room. I know that someone was following me but it wasn't until we were away from Yamanbagiri's room did anything happened. And by that I mean that I held a sword to Sohayanotsurugi's throat. I was expecting Yami so I was a little taken back by Sohayanotsurugi following me instead. That was until I was black sided by someone in the shadows, my guess it could only be two people, and one I can smell a mile away, seeing as Oodenta insisted on lives out in the storage shed. Yami on the other hand…While his name does mean soul of shadows.

When I came around next I found my self being held down by four tiger cubs, and my brothers.

"Let go of me right NOW." I said my voice dropping about half an octave, if it wasn't for the fact that almost noting scares me than the power Oodenta was giving off would of made me sit still, however I was pissed and because of that I actually scared Oodenta and Yami into run for their lives. Sohayanotsurugi was a different story altogether. He wasn't scared of Oodenta so I know he wouldn't be scared of me one bit.

"Sorry Kari but this is for your own good. You need to rest and regain your strength. As it is I stopped Oodenta from stopping you yesterday so that I could see how bad it had gotten. I can't let you keep doing this, you are going to break soon if I don't do something to stop you. Now this is what is going to happen, you are going to get some sleep even if I have to Yagen to give you something that will make you go to sleep." Sohayanotsurugi said pushing some lose baby hair out of my face, for the last two weeks I've barely have been able to take care of my hair at all and it was getting to the point that I was about to cut it off.

I felt tired not that I would tell Sohayanotsurugi that, Yami knew than again he has been following me around trying to get me to take a nap, or eat something. Mostly trying to get me to eat something. I could feel the need for sleep get the better of me and let the darkness pull me under.

It was touch and go for the next few days but I could remember hearing Yami talking to me. Or Oodenta helping me drink broth so I was getting something into my empty stomach. Sohayanotsurugi would often just sit with me tell me about the crazy day the swords of the citadel had. It felt forever until I heard a soft voice talking to me while holding my hand.

"Hikari, Kashuu told me what you did for me. You know that I've been worried that you might never wake up. I have to say that I finally feel whole. I'm just glad you didn't get hurt that day. But than I found out what you have done to your self and I got really worried that you might die on us. Every day I could hear you and than one day you never showed up but it was that night that Sohayanotsurugi came and told me what had happen. Please hurry and wake up Hikari." Yamanbagiri said his voice was so different from before he had jumped in front of me, it had been hard and negative but now it was soft and gentle as if he could finally believe in himself. I fought with all my might to gain some kind of control in my body, I literally had nothing in me until Yamanbagiri let go of my hand. I pushed myself to open my eyes, or even make my fingers twitch. I slowly after many times stopping and resting did I finally manage to open my eyes, as weak as they were. To begin with everything was a giant blur of colors, it took me blinking a few times before I finally could make out Yami's face, my throat had been so dry that it felt just like sandpaper.

"Here Hikari no take slow sips, if hot so be careful." Sohayanotsurugi said lifting my head and holding a steaming cup of broth to my dried cracked lips. The broth felt good on my throat, and it soothed my stomach. I felt my eyes start to drop and fought against it for a few minutes.

"Shh, Kari go to sleep everything is fine..." Sohayanotsurugi said petting my baby hair out of my face. I did fall back to sleep, but this time it was much lighter than my coma like state. I could hear everyone that stopped to check on me talking but I didn't have the strength to open my eyes right at the moment. The next few days followed in a similar fashion before finally I could actually move my fingers even if it was just a twitch, but the good thing about that was that I was finally building up strength.

"Okay can you bend your arm?" Yami asked like he does every day, it was starting to drive me nuts again and I was about to reach for my sword and slice him in half. I was currently sitting up, two weeks since I first open my eyes after a four day coma. Apparently I had been feed broth every hour, to help speed along the healing progress. I bent both arms before picking up my cup of tea that Oodenta said would help me get better. And it was helping not with my mood or my temper that Yami was wearing down to thin.

"Yami get out before our brothers have to patch you up again." I said eyebrow twitching at his stupid questions, I could move every part of my body I just didn't have the strength to stand or walk around by my self. I blinked once before he ran from the room almost running Hasebe over in the progress.

"He was driving you insane wasn't he?" Hasebe asked sitting down where Yami had been seconds before. My eyebrow twitched once more before I was finally feed up with all the babying that was going on around me. I literally pushed my self to my feet letting my temper get the best of me even when I was trying to calm down. Oodenta said that I didn't need stress to worsen my condition. Now don't get me wrong yes I am the younger sister of one of the five great swords of Japan, but I hated being treated like a baby. I was not a baby I was a tachi and one of the most deadliest there had ever been.

I stormed towards the bells, to finally put an end to the way that ever one was treating me. I might be a girl but that doesn't change the fact that I am still a sword warrior. I rang the bells once before sitting down like Hasebe wanted me to do.

"So how come you called us Hasebe?" Tsurumaru Kuninaga asked looking confused like everyone else. I stood up and growl when everyone started clapping their hands. I throw my short blade at Yami, feed up with this crap. If my feeling weren't displayed when I throw my short blade than they were when I bite Oodenta, as he tried to help me sit down.

"Now listen closely I will only say this once, the next person that tries to baby me will lose their life. I am feed up with all of you treating me like something that could break at any second. The only one that hasn't done any of this crap is Yamanbagiri, yes he will sit with me but he brings something for me to do with him. I am just like all of you I will not break as easily as you all think I will." I said feeling wiped out that I almost fell, if it hadn't been for Yamanbagiri catching me and helping me to regain my balance before letting go, I'm pretty sure that I would of made my rant for nothing.

I would of let Sohayanotsurugi help me, but I was far to prideful to let that happen. That and I had just made a full rant about not wanting anyone to treat me like I am glass. I turned sharply on my heels and walked away, it wasn't until I was around the corner where Yamanbagiri was quietly waiting for me.

"Thank you Yamanbagiri." I whispered as he helped me back to my room when Yamanbagiri had help me regain my balance he had told me he would wait around the corner for me. As we enter my room I could hear footsteps coming toward my room, but stopped when Oodenta yelled at them to leave me alone. I waited with baited breath for Oodenta to come into our room.

Hasebe had finally gotten that I really was Oodenta Mitsuyo little sister. Slowly but surely Oodenta and Sohayanotsurugi enter our room neither wanting to get hit with a pillow. It had happen before and they were scared that I might just lose my temper again. Than again I barely could stay sitting up, let alone throw something at either of them. Yamanbagiri had just poured a cup of tea for himself while I waited for the yelling to begin. We were both surprised when Oodenta sat down next to me and slowly wrapped his arm around my shoulders before helping me to lean on his shoulder.

"That's a girl Hikari, I am so proud of you for finally saying something. Yami's also is trying to get down from the post that you pretty much pinned him to, the muscle heads are trying to get him down with out breaking him, your short blade or the gate post." Sohayanotsurugi said sitting next to Yamanbagiri. Yami wasn't the only one that approved of Yamanbagiri after he had saved me. I was the youngest and the only girl with three older brothers.

"I figure that would keep them pretty busy. So how much trouble am I in?" I said sitting straight only to be pulled down so I was pretty much laying down with my head on Oodenta's lap. It wasn't until Sayo came into our room followed closely by Souza.

Lately Sayo has been coming to keep me company in the afternoon, we often ended up reading or coloring. I was able to stay awake now and wanted to enjoy it. I often fell asleep after an hour of just reading or coloring with Sayo he was pretty much my little buddy, seeing as we both liked similar things and had been used to harm people we loved. I have beheaded many people that had owned me, my former master as well. That had been after my former master sealed me away.

To this day my seal with in the crystal pendant that Yami wears hold my powers at bay until the time when the seal is at it's weakest before breaking. It wasn't until Kousetsu came into the room holding a net like item. I was confused until Sohayanotsurugi stood and help to hang the item from the beams across the ceiling before they lowed it to the right height, it looked like a hammock. It wasn't until the started putting my futon on the item did it hit me that it was a hammock. But what made it better was that Oodenta lifted me up and placed me into my new bed.

Before Kousetsu and Sohayanotsurugi lowed it a little more to the point that I was just below the thinner part of the screens, I was still off of the ground but now Sayo could climb into the hammock next to me and curl up. I have to say I now understood why Kousetsu and Souza liked to hold him, it made me feel better. It also help that Hana could now jump up into the hammock and curl up in between the two of us.

"Go to sleep you two everything is going to be fine. Hikari you're not in trouble at all if that is worrying you. We had all been waiting to see when you would finally lose your temper." Oodenta said softly pushing the hammock, it was soothing to the point that I almost fell asleep before Yami slammed the door open and about started screaming about being left pinned to the post. Luckily Shokudaikiri was right behind him and covered his mouth.

"Yami shut up. Can't you see that Hikari is trying to go to sleep. Kari we are all so proud that you finally said how you felt, for now just rest and when you're stronger than we'll start on helping your eating habits." Shokudaikiri said before pushing some loose hair out of my face. I let the gentle motion lull me to sleep.

It was later that afternoon when I awoke from my nap, I felt sift, and my muscle we screaming at me to stop moving around. I could hear the gentle ringing of bells soft and peaceful until Yami pretty much broke down our door, I growled at him before watching as he changed into battle gear, he was going out on a mission with out me. Than again I'm still recovering from the over extortion on my body.

"Be carefully Yami." I said sitting up in my hammock, I was about to throw a pillow at him before he took a bit of my hair and cut it. I was about to kill him when I notice him putting my hair in a protection charm. I watch as he cut a bit of his and placed it with in another protection charm.

"A piece of me, and a piece of you." Yami said placing the charm with his hair around my neck. I felt Yami move before I could say or do anything. I was worried that something might happen to Yami and didn't want to lose him. I literally grabbed my crystal pendant and held it between both of my hands.

I was shocked when the crystal shattered in a million little pieces. I wasn't cut by the pieces, but still I was worried until I felt this warmth surround me. I know than that the seal was broken I was finally free of the seal that hide my strength. It also meant that Yami's seal was broken, but that didn't make sense to me the last head of the Takahashi clan had been a master at sealing along with my former master, it was confusing until I felt a sharp pain race up my right side. It wasn't Yami the last head had sealed away, but the darkness in his nephew's soul. That's when I notice the dark shadow behind me and piece of glass covered in blood, my blood. I slowly stepped back hand pressed to the gaping hole in my side. I was trying to get my sword but the shadow pushed my blade away from me and if it wasn't for the fact that it was a ghost than I would have been hurt a lot worse. I screamed at the top of my lungs praying that someone might hear me.

It was Nikkari Aoe that came to my aid, I know he was famous for the slaying of a child ghost but this was different than that, this was a shadow of the past and although he had done it before. Now was much more difficult, this was someones soul, that had been sealed away for over a hundred years.

"Be gone evil demon" Ishikirimaru said bringing his holy blade down at the same time as Nikkari's. I was out of breath, and in pain from where the glass had pierced my skin. It didn't help that I couldn't make out what Nikkari or Ishikirimaru where saying. It was Yamanbagiri that helped me to calm down enough to tell them what happened while Yagen worked on patching me up.

"That was the soul of Takahashi Asuka." I said before squeezing Yamanbagiri hand with my full strength. I saw him wince at the pressure, but he didn't say anything. I didn't know how they know to come but I figured seeing as Oodenta and Sohayanotsurugi are not in the room than like Yami they must have been on the mission. What really up set me was that more people were showing up by the second and I had lost to much blood and was in shocked from the attack.

"Okay not everyone needs to come in here and see what is going on." Hasebe said sending everyone on their way.

"How is it possible that Takahashi Asuka's soul attacked you?" Yamanbagiri asked after a few minutes of silents.

"The crystal I was wearing was a part of my brother's handle the last head of the Takahashi clan sealed Asuka's soul with in that crystal. While my former master sealed my power with in the crystal that had been apart of my handle which is around Yami's neck." I said taking a sip of tea. Thankful I wasn't shaking and was feeling a lot stronger than before the seals had been broken.

"When the Crystal around my neck broke the crystal that Yami wear around his also broke." I explain leaning back against the wall behind me. The blood lost still took a lot out of me but I was no longer sickly. I notice that Yamanbagiri looked worried, but no matter what I couldn't help but want to clear things up for him.

"Hikari does that mean that you are healthier than before the seal was broken?" Yamanbagiri asked looking at me after everyone had left.

"While I will have to regain my strength. If my real strength is back than Oodenta might be in trouble the next time that we spar." I said joking about something that in truth wasn't funny to begin with. But I could tell that Yamanbagiri was feeling better about everything. He still wouldn't smile but I think it's because he still didn't feel like he was worth much.

"Yamanbagiri do you remember what happened while you were out?" I asked looking at him with the worry that no one had talked to him about anything.

"I remember hearing you talking to me every day. I also remember seeing another version of me with in my dreams before I woke up telling me that I was no longer a copy, and that my ray of light needed me." Yamanbagiri said looking at me from under his blonde bangs. He still was wearing his ratty cloak but at lease he was getting used to not hiding in the shadows as much as he was before the mission. I had also notice that his hair had started to change colors from blonde to black, and his blue eyes had started to darken.

"Do you remember anything that happened before than?" I asked confused, seeing as the only three people that had been around when I had found Yamanbagiri's real blade. And one happened to be dead to the world.

"You mean when you conjoined the real Yamanbagiri with me. Than yes, also thank you little light." Yamanbagiri said taking my hand.

"Okay you two that's enough." Yami said standing in the door way. He looked different than when he left for his mission. His hair had an almost shaved looked which is weird but I hadn't even notice that my own looks had changed. My thick long brown hair had shorten and was thinner. It was still the same brown color that it always had been.

"Yami get out." I said throwing a pillow at him. Which actually he dodged and it went through the screen door. I also happen to hit Yamatonokami in the head.

"Sorry Yamatonokami, that was meant for Yami." I said get up and helping the poor guy up onto his feet or that was before I throw him into the ceiling. I was surprised that no one had come to see what was happening when the pillow went through the screen door. It was than that I notice that even Hana wouldn't come in near me. I ran for it too scared that I might hurt someone with my uncontrollable strength. I was scared when I ran into one of the other swords that they might be hurt but turned out that Yamabushi was someone that wouldn't be easily throw off balances, and it made sense that not even my abnormal strength would be able to knock him over.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." I kept mumbling under my breath, it was getting harder for me to breath. It felt like my chest was on fire and I couldn't think straight.

"Hikari what are you apologizing for, you didn't mean to run into me and not like you could put a dent in my roaring muscles." Yamabushi said with a roaring laugh. I was however already gone when he had finished his sentence. I needed to get away from people before I hurt some one. I was now wishing that my seal had never broken, I rather be sickly for the rest of my life than be unable to control my strength.

I ran until I got closer to a cliff. Before my legs gave out from under me and I fell to the ground. The last time I had been out side was the first day I had gotten here and with the raging storm that night had made it so that I frankly didn't want to go out side. Than again last time was because I was anger with my stupid adoptive big brother, but now I was scared of hurting someone. Not even Oodenta when he found me could get me to clam down and come back to the citadel. It wasn't until Yamanbagiri sat beside me that it finally hit me that no one was scared of my abnormal strength, but myself. I took a deep breath before slowly releasing it.

"You do know that Yamabushi was confused when you ran away with out saying anything. Oodenta is confused seeing as you normal like to stay inside of the citadel, but it is completely understandable. You're not used to having you real strength, so you didn't know that just throwing a pillow or helping someone up would not be like it has been. Kari you're not used to having your full strength but I can tell you this no one is mad at you. They are worried seeing as the only other time you came out side was the day you got here and that ended with you getting hurt during a storm." Yamanbagiri said. While it was more of a rant seeing as he was worried that something might have happened to me.

"I'm sorry Yamanbagiri, you're right. I am confused about how to control my strength, but it's not something that really matters. So many people here have abnormal strength but it's hard. Takahashi Yuri was the same way. It's actually how she pulled off acting like a guy. No one know she was a girl until the night she died. It helped that Yuri can be used as either a boy or girl's name." I said before getting up and brushing off the dust from my track pants. Sure I have better looking clothes but to tell the truth I prefer wearing track pants and tank tops. I look like a normal sword warrior.

"Come on let's get some dinner." Yamanbagiri said taking my hand. It was the first time that he had taken my hand with out having to help me stand up and keep my balance.

"I'm with you." I said before squeezing his hand. It was a big thing with us to walk into the kitchen talking and holding hands. It was Yami who thought it funny to laugh at us like we didn't have enough issues with talking to other or acting like normal teenagers. I shot Yami a look to shut up but that didn't stop him so when my shot blade hit the table right in front of his hand. It wasn't me who throw it this time but Yamanbagiri, and man did he look mad.

"Yami shut up or do you want to die." Yamanbagiri said, giving Yami one of the best glare I had ever seen. Or that was until I notice that Yamanbagiri's hood had fallen down and you could see that his hair was really changing colors and I am happy to say that I like his hair any color it is. I looked around Yamanbagiri to give my twin brother a look that says ' _I'm going to tell Oodenta if you don't shut up and leave us alone._ ' that sent Yami running for the hills having his twin and the guy she likes mad at him was one thing but having our oldest brother mad at him was a total different thing.

"Hello Shokudaikiri." I said bouncing into the kitchen.

"Good evening you two." Shokudaikiri said looking at us from the other side of the counter.

"Hey Shokudaikiri." Yamanbagiri said sitting next to me at the counter. Since waking up and regaining my strength I like to sit in the kitchen and help Shokudaikiri make lunch and dinner.

"I had been wondering where my little help had gone usually you come to the kitchen the first chance you get but than again you also lost your temper with how people have been treating you." Shokudaikiri said placing a bowl of rice and chicken in front of the two of us.

"Thank you for the food." we said at the same time. Before digging into a simple and easy meal for this late at night. Now don't get me wrong normal me and Yami are usually doing our studies but it's not like what everyone thinks seeing as we are studying more than just history or war tactics.

"So what was the problem out in the other room before you two came into the kitchen?" Hasebe asked holding out my short blade. I grabbed it before Yamanbagiri said or tried anything.

"One word Yami." I said before slipping my blade into the sheath, on my upper leg.

"What did he do this time to earn a blade in front of him?" Hasebe asked leaning forward onto the counter.

"That's odd Hikari you're an amazing shot. More than not you aim at Yami's head." Shokudaikiri said confused wiping off his wet hands.

"It landed in the table because Kari wasn't the one that throw it. I did; and to tell you the truth I was about to kill him myself." Yamanbagiri said putting his chop sticks across his bowl.

"What did Yami do to warrant death by you Yamanbagiri?" Oodenta asked coming into the kitchen carrying a tray with him. Sayo was right behind him also carrying a tray. I took the tray from Sayo before Yamanbagiri picked him up.

"Would you like being laughed at when you come in after watching the girl of your dreams having a melt down? While holding the hand of my little ray of light." Yamanbagiri asked warping is arm around both of me and Sayo. I actually watch as Oodenta turned murderess before storming out of the room. I look at Yamanbagiri before Oodenta stormed back into the room before grabbing Yamanbagiri and dragging him out of the kitchen.

"While there goes the guy I love. While Sayo let's get dishes done and than we can go save Yamanbagiri and Yami." I said helping my little wing man down before picking up the dishes and the two trays with no problem.

"You two go save the boys we will do dishes." Hasebe said taking the dishes from me. I look at Hasebe and Shokudaikiri before turning towards Sayo and leaving the room. I still get turned around easily, but seeing as I go to the kitchen everyday it was easy for me to travel between the kitchen and our room. But the fact that I know Oodenta wouldn't go to our room to murder Yami and Yamanbagiri so I had to follow Sayo to the court yard. Where my brothers are known to spar. But when I got out there all I saw was Oodenta yelling at Yami.


	5. Chapter 5

"Couldn't you have waited until I was done to yell at him. Also where is Yamanbagiri?" I said jumping down from the porch. Sohayanotsurugi was sitting under a tree and looked to be talking with someone, but he didn't look happy that I was out here so soon.

"He's over by Sohayanotsurugi. Now if you don't mind would you please take Sayo back inside and get ready for the bed. Sayo is also staying with us tonight." Oodenta said and he didn't look so happy that I was out there so soon.

"Fine but please don't kill Yamanbagiri, because if you do I will kill YOU."I said, giving him the best glare I could at that moment. I turned around headed back inside.

"Come on Sayo let's go get ready for bed." I said before taking his hand, I was kind of worried seeing as Sayo never stays the night in our room, he had never stayed over. Sayo looked confused but seeing as I wasn't saying anything he know not to ask questions. Sometimes it's better to be in the dark than to know everything that happens.

"Hikari, why do we have to go get ready for bed while the others are still up and going?" Sayo asked looking up at me.

"While Sayo one of us is still recovering while you are a little kid and your body needs all the sleep it can get and that means we are stuck going to bed, earlier." I said bending down to look him in the eyes.

"But that's not fair. Yami is the same age as you, and still you have to go to bed before him." Sayo said wrapping his arms around my neck.

"That's what I've been saying for the last fortnight. But sometimes it's better to just go along with it. I also know that I will get back at them on a later date. If you wish to help me than, you are more than welcome to." I said lifting him up before heading to our room. Okay I get lost again and if not for Sayo leading the way than I'm sure I would of landed us back where we started. I waited out side of our room to give Sayo some privacy so he can change into his night clothes. I like to sleep in my shorts and tank top. Not one of my brothers understood, why I only wore them. I hate wearing the dresses, and traditional clothing. I couldn't move the same as anyone else. Traditional clothing for woman are thick multiply layers that often weigh a person down.

"Hikari why is it that you always wear shorts and tank tops?" Sayo asked very curious, about why I have a habit of only wearing shorts and tank tops. I put my hand on his shoulder before roughing up his hair.

"Sayo do you know how heavy traditional female clothing is?" I asked which earned me a shake of his head.

"While they all are thick clothing but a woman wore many layers and they were all made a dark colors and heavy fabric. We can wear anywhere between four to six layers in one outfit." I said sitting down by the table, it was a common thing for me and Yami to write for a bit before going to bed, be it our day or any missions we might have had that day. There is also the fact that me and Yamanbagiri like to write little notes to each other. I was currently working on a note for him. Every night Yamanbagiri stops by to talk with Oodenta about something.

"Hikari what are you writing?" Sayo asked looking over my shoulder.

"I am writing a note for Yamanbagiri. Would you like to write something for your brothers. Or maybe draw them something." I said after receiving a nod from him I set up some ink and paper for him. I knew that would make this night a little better for him. I know it was hard for Sayo to stay some where without his brothers. I could only image what it would be like if my brothers were not here with me.

"Sayo I know tonight is going to be hard but at lease we know that everything is going to be alright. For all we know they might be out on a mission. I've heard this has happen before, Kashuu told me that once if he hadn't gone with a second team the first team would have been killed. All we can do is pray and hope for their safe return." I said, for the first time thinking of the Buddhist teaching past to me from my former master. I am glad to say that the teaching weren't lost to tail of times.

"My former master was a Buddhist, I am not much of a writer of script but I do remember much of the script. If you want we can sing some more positive verses." I said taking his hand into mine. It had been some time but the one I needed the most would never leave me.

"whatever bad sign,

inauspicious events,

or whatever ominous bird shriek there is,

also evil planets

and unpleasant dreams

may they perish through the power of the Buddha!

Whatever bad sign

inauspicious event,

or whatever ominous bird shriek there is

also evil planets

and unpleasant dreams may they perish through the power of the Dhamma!

Whatever bad sign

inauspicious event,

or whatever ominous bird shriek there is

also evil planets

and unpleasant dreams may they perish through the power of the Sangha."

I sang softy letting my voice travel through the citadel, I didn't know at the time that my pray of protection would help. Not only Sayo's older brothers but also the guy that I just so happen to love. I wasn't expecting for Yamabushi and another sword to come into the room, to tell the truth I had thought that I was the only Buddha here at the citadel.

"You have an amazing voice Hikari." Yamabushi said sitting down across from me and Sayo.

"Thank you Yamabushi, however you are not the first to say that to me." I said twisting my hair around my finger. It was than that not only my family but also Sayo's came charging into the room with Yamanbagiri in the lead.

"Hikari is everything alright?" Yamanbagiri asked taking my hand that was before Oodenta pulled him away from me and took that seat. Or that was until I finally lost my temper with the overly protective big brother act. I stood up and dragged Oodenta out of our room by the back of his shirt. I might of gone over broad by throwing him off of the porch, before drawing my sword.

"Oodenta I am only going to say this once, I am sick and tried of you acting like an overly protective brother. Yes I am a girl, yes I am in love with a boy. But that doesn't change the fact that no matter what you will always be my big brother, and I will always love you." I said before sliding my blade back in the sheath on my hip. I turned on my heels and walked away when I was out of sight, I broke down. Feeling like a weight that had been weighting my down for so long had finally lifted. I was luckily that Yamanbagiri had followed us knowing that I still couldn't handle a ton of stress. In other words I crumbled as soon as I was around the corner and I couldn't see Oodenta.

"Hikari everything is going to be alright. Oodenta is just overly worried that something might happen to you." Yamanbagiri said wrapping his arm around me. Pulling me into his chest where I felt safe knowing that no one could take me away from my one true love. He was the only person that I got along with other than my brothers. Yamanbagiri unlike so many others thought that I had not only a great mind but also a strong will and muscles.

"Come on Hikari I need to show you something." Yamanbagiri said taking my hand and dragging me up several flights of stairs, until we got to the roof. The light from the full moon lite up the cherry tree.

"Wow this is beautiful!" I said sitting down on the roof line.

"I know. Kashuu the one that showed me this spot. When I feel like everything is falling apart, I come up here to get away from everything." Yamanbagiri said wrapping his arm around my shoulders. It was than that I notice that Yamanbagiri wasn't wearing his cloak.

"Where's your cloak?" I asked looking at him confused.

"I finally took it off, feeling that I don't need it anymore seeing as I have you." Yamanbagiri said looking down at me with a whole new sense of self worth. I wrapped my arms around his neck just as a soft melody played through the night.

"Come on Hikari I better get you back before your brothers send out a search party." Yamanbagiri said leading the way back down stairs. He also had to lead the way back to my room because I am horrible at directions and still couldn't find my way around the citadel.

"So I'll see you tomorrow." Yamanbagiri said looking bashful, about actually talking to his girlfriend.

"That sounds great." I said rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet. I was waiting for Yamanbagiri to make the first move but that was before Sohayanotsurugi came storming out of our room before stopping in his tracks. He waited until Yamanbagiri had left before turning towards me and he didn't look happy at all.

"Hikari no tamashi, where have you been?" Sohayanotsurugi said looking really pissed off.

"Simple Sohayanotsurugi, Yamanbagiri was showing me the cherry tree lite up by the full moon. He was trying to cheer me up because you three are being giant Idiots that can't see that all you are doing is destroying the relationship between the four of us. I don't want to hate you three but all you three see is that I am some little kid. I am in love with Yamanbagiri." I screamed at him, too tried and stressed out to hold back any more.

I turn on my heels before running off. I had no idea where I was going but I really didn't care seeing as I was numb to the world. Or that was until someone wrapped their arms around my waist. At first all I could see through the tears was the deep blue hair but even than I couldn't help but feel like everything was falling apart. I pulled away before running into someones chest. This person wrapped their arms around me forcing me to stay in one place.

I could smell the lavender around the person holding me; which helped to somewhat ground me. I could tell that Sayo was watching from behind me, and that the person holding me was Kousetsu while Souza was talking to me. I wrapped my arms around Kousetsu letting everything flow out of me. I could feel Sayo clamping on my legs which helped me to sit down.

"Hikari what's wrong?" Souza asked stepping forward to push some of my fallen hair out of my face.

"I… finally yelled at them. Sorry Sayo I said that you could help me take revenge on my brothers, but I couldn't take it anymore. I just want my brothers to approve of me and Yamanbagiri. He makes me happy." I said before breaking down in sobs. I rolled in on my self while sitting in Kousetsu's arms.

"Hikari come on let's go to bed, you can stay with us tonight." Kousetsu said lifting me up before taking Sayo's hand. I laid my head on his shoulder too worn out. I don't know what came over me but I couldn't help but feel shamed for the way I was acting. Sayo's brothers had put a hammock up in their room for little Sayo, it was similar to the one in my room.

"Sayo do you mind sharing your bed with Hikari?" Kousetsu asked knowing that no matter what me and Sayo liked taking naps together.

"I don't mind. Kari hums in her sleep; it's very soothing." Sayo said clawing up into the hammock. Sayo wasn't wrong I do hum but most of the time it's because Sayo is having a nightmare. That and I don't sleep that much. A few hours here and there, but other than that I am pretty much a night owl.

"That's fine with us." Souza said before pulling the covers up. I was still in my shorts and t-shirt. But I don't care seeing as I am perfectly fine in my shorts and t-shirt.

"Good night Sayo, Hikari. Sleep tight you two." Kousetsu said pushing the hammock slightly it was a nice feeling.

"Thank you Kousetsu, Souza. I am sorry you had to witness my appalling behavior." I said after a few minutes of calmly rocking. I had waited until Sayo was asleep before saying anything.

"Hikari, it's fine you are like a little sister too a lot of us. Don't get me wrong, a lot of us don't like the idea of you dating but seeing how happy Yamanbagiri makes you, shows to me that I can trust your happiness to him. You have also brought Yamanbagiri out of his shell, and that it more than anyone has ever done." Souza said before picking me up from the hammock.

"Hikari can you explain to us what happened?" Kousetsu asked, looking confused as to why I might have lost my emotions.

"While you see me and Yamanbagiri had just gone to supper where my brother thought it be funny to start laughing at the two of us. It doesn't help that Oodenta and Sohayanotsurugi haven't left the two of us alone since they found out that I had feelings for Yamanbagiri. It didn't help that I had made my self so sick with worry that Yamanbagiri might never wake up. But what really got to me tonight was the fact that Sohayanotsurugi know where I had been seeing as he had followed the two of us to the roof. Than he acted like he didn't have a clue where I was, I am a sword of a shinobi clan, I can tell who is around me." I said wiping at the tears in the corner of my eyes. I couldn't afford for anymore tears to fall. I felt Souza wrapping his arms around my shoulder.

"I can see where that would upset you, but did you think that maybe your brothers are just overly protective seeing as you are the only girl here." Kousetsu said taking me hand.

"I can take on Yamabushi when sick and win. I know how to protect myself. Like I said, I come from a clan of shinobis, my former master was a girl her self but she was to become the next head of the Takahashi clan." I said pushing away from Souza so that I could calm down a bit with out losing my emotions again.

"Yes but right now do you think that if a guy tries to hurt you that you could take them down?" Kousetsu said bring up a really good point and I know that he was right.

"I know that I couldn't protect myself if someone attacked me." I said sitting back down in between them.

"Normal you could take anyone on and win but still that doesn't change the fact that at times you are not going to be at 100%. And even if you are not at a 100% doesn't mean that you can't ask for help." Souza said pushing hair out of my face. I was about to say something when the door open and Oodenta and Sohayanotsurugi stepped in.

"Hey Kousetsu can we ask you something?" Oodenta asked not even noticing that I was sitting right there.

"Yeah just give me a second." Kousetsu said before following my older brothers out into the hall way.

"Hikari I know you are mad at your brothers for being your brothers but don't you think it would be better if you just talk with them." Souza said after a few minutes of silent.

"Yes but I said so many mean things too them, I know they don't want me as their sister anymore." I said pulling my knees to my chest.

"Kari do you really think so little about us." Yami said slipping into the room. He sat next to me before handing me my short blade.

"While I am going to let you two talk. I am going to talk with your older brothers." Souza said before leaving the room.

"You know we love you too much to let any guy near you. But I am like Kousetsu and Souza I can see how happy you are with Yamanbagiri. I can also see a change in Yamanbagiri." Yami said sitting next to me so that our shoulders were touching.

"Yeah but that is something that makes me nuts. I understand why you are so protective but Yami we are from a Shinobi's clan, we are a lot stronger than what people give. I just can't take it anymore, I love you three but I also love Yamanbagiri. He makes me happy. Yami you know me better than Oodenta and Sohayanotsurugi how often did you see me smile?" I said, leaning my head on my twin's shoulder.

"I know after you screamed at Sohayanotsurugi, I finally couldn't take it anymore and yelled at them my self. I actually reminded them of what you used to be like. Of the straight face and boring voice." Yami said wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I just couldn't help but break out into laughter the way my twin had described how I used to be.

"I really hope that you never go back to past you. I like hearing you laugh." Yami said leaning his head on my own head. I know Yami was right and frankly I didn't want to go back to faking a smile or laugh. Now that I know what it really feels like to actually smile and laugh.

"Come on let's head back to our room. I can't sleep if you are not in the same room." Yami said helping me to my feet. Souza and Kousetsu were waiting out in the hall.

"Thank you Souza, Kousetsu; for the offer to stay tonight but I think I am going to go back to our room." I said before hugging them both.

"You are always welcome Hikari." Kousetsu said, before heading back into their rooms. I was walking and talking with Yami when I felt someone grab my shoulder. To say I didn't freak out would be an understatement. I literally throw the person over my shoulder.

"Wow Hikari you throw our brother over your shoulder."Yami said before clapping his hands. I look down to see that I had just thrown Oodenta over my shoulder.

"And you guys learn why I never touch her. I am literally scared that she will throw me over her shoulder into the ground or going flying through a wall." Yami said standing behind me.

"Says the guy who would do the same thing." I said as we started back up with the normal disagreement.

"Okay note taken don't walk up on Kari." Oodenta said rubbing the back of his head. I held out my hand for Oodenta to take so that I could help him to stand up. I ended up being pulled down into my brother's chest.

"That's pay back, now come on let head to bed. We've all had a busy day." Oodenta said lifting me up as he stood up. I curled up into his chest feeling at peace, that and this is my oldest brother he's one of the few that no matter what happens I will allows feel safe with him. I was glad to say that for once I slept all night next to Yami, wwith the two of us in between Oodenta and Sohayanotsurugi.

"Kari wake up." Yami said shaking my shoulder. I was about to swat him when I notice that I couldn't lift my arms, I was just to tried. I couldn't even open my eyes with how heavy everything felt.

"Hikari, come on time to get up." Yami said shaking my shoulder again. It took me close to four tries before I could open my eyes.

"Hikari, are you okay?" Yami asked lifting my head and shoulders. I tried to talk but not a sound come out. I felt the panic settle in when Oodenta came over and started checking me over.

"Okay so Hikari is not going anywhere until she can rest up and regain her strength. I am going to get some broth from the kitchen and let Yamanbagiri know what's going on." Oodenta said after fifteen minutes. Oodenta lifted me up before laying me on my hammock. I again tried to talk with them but still nothing came.


	6. Chapter 6

Hikari no Tamashi

chapter 6_

by Yuri Muto

It took me three weeks to regain my voice. Turned out that my throat was ripped up. And to make everything worst Yami couldn't stop pestering me to the point that I wanted to strangle him before tying him up and throwing him into a lake.

"Yami stop complaining we both told you to stop before Hikari kicked your butt."Oodenta said putting another bandage over his broken nose.

"Why am I getting in trouble and not Hikari?" Yami asked out of protest. I rolled my eyes at them before picking up my sword and headed off to meet up with Yamanbagiri for the last three weeks I couldn't do anything and my brothers were none stop hovering to the point that I beat all three of them up. In other words I lost my temper to the point that Yamanbagiri had to stop me from breaking Sohayanotsurugi arm and while I had already broken Yami's nose. Oodenta actually was the smart one and had stayed out of it seeing as I had broken Yami's nose four times in one week times three. He never learned that I will kill him if he pushes my buttons too much.

"Hey Hikari have you seen your brothers?" Nikkari Aoe asked as I was slipping my flats on. I pointed towards my room I was trying to let my throat heal but some times people don't understand what I am trying to tell them luckily Yamanbagiri had just come around the corner and looked at me. I waved and smile at him.

"Hey Yamanbagiri where are Hikari's brothers?" Nikkari Aoe asked following my eyes to see who I was smiling at.

"Their room, heads up two out of three are pretty beaten up." Yamanbagiri said pointing towards my room. I was waiting for Yamanbagiri to hurry up so that we could get on with our plans.

"Okay thanks Hikari Yamanbagiri." Nikkari Aoe said before heading off to my room I could tell that he was confused as to why two of my brothers were beaten up, but he soon would find out why.

"How bad this time?" Yamanbagiri asked sitting down next to me, like me he had his shoes with him so that it was easy for us to get right on with our plans that we have been pushing back for the last three weeks.

"Sohayanotsurugi and Yami are in massive pain because they wanted to come with us. Oodenta was the only smart one seeing as he told me only to be home before dark." I said in a soft voice. I said I was letting my throat heal but some times I can't help but talk to Yamanbagiri.

"I keep telling Yami to stop if he doesn't want his nose to be contentiously broken. You would think after the 12th time it would get into that thick head of his that all he has to do is stop picking on you and he's nose won't be broken." Yamanbagiri said with a small shake of his head. It was an important lesson that my twin has never learned. It was a known fact that I could kill someone very easily.

"Hey Hikari, Yamanbagiri get ready we got a mission." Kashuu said jogging over to us. I looked at Yamanbagiri before kicking my shoes off and rushing to get ready. I left my blade with Kashuu seeing as he was already ready for the mission.

"Hey Kari, I thought you and Yamanbagiri were hanging out today?" Oodenta asked looking at me while I rush to get dress in my battle clothes. Recently I had gotten a new set that fit me better. It was a simple tank top and shorts with an arm band on my right arm. I also had my hooded short cloak covering my shoulders. I meet Yamanbagiri and Kashuu outside out of my room before taking my sword from Kashuu.

"Where are we going?" I asked looking at Kashuu. We were walking towards the time port as I have been calling it for the last three months. In the last three months I have been on two missions this one will be my second mission.

"1803 is all I got but it can't be good if the masters is sending you. Hasebe was trying to talk them out of it but seeing as they still sent you can only mean one thing." Kashuu said as Ichigo and Kanesada join us it was strange, seeing as the last time I was sent on a mission it was with my twin and Yamanbagiri was almost killed.

"Are you sure they said Hikari and not Yami?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah here take a look, Ichigo Kanesada me You and Yamanbagiri." Kashuu said showing me the small slip of paper that had the whole time for this mission. Kashuu was right it had my name and not my twins. I had been hoping that it had been my brother because I know that if me and Kashuu are being sent it couldn't be good. I know this because of how strong me and Kashuu are that we are only sent when the stacks are far too high and it is too dangerous to send someone else.

"Hey Kashuu, Yamanbagiri and you must be Hikari no Tamashi, I am the sword of the vice commander of..." Kanesada started but I cut him off.

"I know you are the sword of the demon vice commander, you don't have to show off to me seeing as I am a woman but also a sword of the last shinobi clan." I said cleaning my blade, not even looking up from it to talk with Kanesada, I however was able to dodge his attacks before pinning him to the ground with only a few moves. I told him that he didn't have to try impressing me just because I am a woman.

"I told you just because I am a woman doesn't mean I haven't seen battle. You also could of asked Yamanbagiri if you must know, I have been known to take all three of my big brothers down." I said putting my blade back in my sheath.

"Kanesada I tried worrying you before hand that Kari is dangerous. Just today she almost broke Sohayanotsurugi's arm and she did break Yami's nose for the 12th time in three weeks." Oodenta said from the veranda. I looked at him only to notice that my brother was in his battle clothes. I look at the slip of paper in my hand again only to see that my oldest brother had been named captain for this mission.

"So captain where are we going?" Yamanbagiri asked from his spot next to me.

"All anyone knows is 1803. But if the masters are sending those two it can't be an easy mission." Oodenta said pointing at me and Kashuu. I shrugged my shoulders before turning to Yami and Sohayanotsurugi looking at us.

"Be safe Kari, Oodenta." Sohayanotsurugi said. I nodded my head the same way that all my brothers do if they hear those words from me or Yami.

"watch your six." Yami said a smirk gracing his lips.

"Stop being a giant idiot and I would listen to you." I reply putting a fist over my heart as a sign to my twin that I heard his words. It was also how shinobi acted before a mission.

"Kari here I found this under the cherry tree." Sohayanotsurugi said throwing my missing headband my way. I quickly tied it around my neck and meet both of their eyes, with one last nod before heading off on the mission. I don't know what battle or event that we had to protect that was before I notice where we were. The Takahashi clan downfall, if they tried to prevent this from happening than all hell would break lose.

"Oodenta it's the downfall of the Takahashi clan." I said looking around. I notice that it was closing in on night fall and than the battle would begin.

"Are you sure Kari?" Kashuu asked looking around us.

"See that tree over there with the bird craved into it, that was caused by me and my former master." I said closing my eyes and letting my body relax so that I could become one with my surrounding.

"everyone listen to Kari she knows this area better than anyone else." Oodenta said. I looked around the small opening, when I took my sword out of the sheath and head it straight up.

"Oodenta it's time I use that move make sure no one goes bland or loses their heads." I hissed out between my teeth.

"Kari if you do that than..." Oodenta started but I cut him off.

"You told everyone to listen to me, that method won't hurt anyone of this time. The village is 16KM north of here and the brutes are moving in on us as we speak. So stop fighting me on this. Everyone hit the ground and don't look up until I tell you to." I said flipping my sword so the tip was pointed towards the ground.

"Hikari please don't use that one." Oodenta pleaded with me, but I would not listen to him. This was the battle in which my former master died and these brutes wanted to make it so that Asuka would win and go on a killing spear. I couldn't let him do that because than I would be call curse and be broken for his crimes. It was Yuri's last breath that sealed me and with that seal broken I was now able to use my trump card. There is a reason my name means Soul of light, because I can channel the hopes and light from all and use that to wipe out the darkness.

"Oodenta you have to trust me, after all I am you little sister so you should know that I won't do this unless it wasn't called for. If they change the past than Asuka will win and go on a killing spear. I will not allow that to happen." I said falling into my back stance and closing my eyes, letting the negative emotions flow out of me and into the ground to root me in place. When I opened my eyes again I saw Yamanbagiri standing in front of me until Oodenta pulled him to the ground.

"Please Yamanbagiri you can't think negative I need you to think about all the times we have and will share once this mission is over we can finally go on the training trip we've been putting off." I said thinking happily about all the things me and Yamanbagiri would get to do. That just made my heart soar with joy and hope and happiness.

"I believe in you Kari." I heard Yamanbagiri say from behind me. Soon a few other voices were telling me that they believed in me but the voice that would hold the greatest belief said nothing until I felt his hand on my shoulder. I looked at Oodenta and know right away that he believed in me, and all I stood for. Closing my eyes once more I moved to the center of the opening and just like all the times the Yuri had been practicing this move I turned to face the sun and moved through the motions my eyes never opening once, I could feel the love and joy and hope pass through me and into my blade. When I opened my eyes the others were on the ground and the grass was singe.

"Okay you guys can get up and open your eyes." I said sitting down on the ground.

"What happened?" Kanesada asked looking around.

"Kari." Everyone said looking around for me. Never once looking towards the ground.

"Look down idiots." I said laying down on my back. I could barely keep my eyes opened but the looks on their face was just to much that I started laughing my head off. I watched as everyone looked at me like I had grown a third head.

"Hikari promise me that you will never use that ability again, unless it's a deride situation." Yamanbagiri asked sitting down next to me.

"Promise but you know if I am being sent on the mission than it's got to be bad to begin with." I said sitting up and leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Point taken but wait until we have no other option than to use that next time." Oodenta said join us on the ground.

"Just wait for the next time that me and Yami get into a fight. It might end up like world war 3." I said joking, but everyone known that if we really were going at each others throat than this field was minor compared to what both of us could do.

"Please never do that." Kashuu said looking at me like I had literally grown a third head.

"I usually win when we get into a fight." I said letting Kashuu and Yamanbagiri pull me to my feet.

"Let's go home." Yamanbagiri said wrapping a his arm around my shoulders. I would of fallen had Ichigo not caught me, the amount of energy I use to do my trump card can almost put me into a coma.

"Not again Kari." Oodenta said lifting me into his arms. I wanted to telling him that he should of seen this coming knowing what me and Yami could do to begin with. I laid my head on my brother's shoulder too tried to talk any more.


End file.
